marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nepal
20th century In the 1920's the then-Bride of Nine Spiders was a patron of the Lightning Lords of Nepal, and fought Orson Randall . A young Wendell Rand came to Nepal in hopes of finding the mystical city of K'un-Lun. It is when working for a best and rest stop in the mountains he met Orson Randall the Iron Fist. He takes to young boy under his wing and trains him. Wendell hoped to become the next Iron Fist. A man named Desmond Guille found the "Singing Spider" and used it to summon the Bride of Nine Spiders. He then trapped imprisoned her. However group of thieves freed her by accident, allowing he exact revenge against capture. She showed mercy to the surviving thieves and allowed them to escape, but ended up keeping the Singing Spider for herself. Modern era The Beyonder transported Dazzler and himself to the top of a mountain in Nepal so they could speak in private. Om the top of Mount Everest the trickster god Loki came to Apocalypse to offer him a major part in his Acts of Vengeance Conspiracy against the Avengers in particular, and super-heroes around the world in general. Apocalypse refuses to join him, having other ideas in mind for humanity and after Loki briefly clashes with both Apocalypse and the newly enhanced Caliban, the trickster god sees the folly in his attempt with recruiting Apocalypse and leaves. In escaping through one of Apocalypse's monitors, Loki attempts to slay the eternal mutant and his minion by making it explode, but Apocalypse shields them from the blast.With the battle over, Apocalypse tells his minion that it is time to begin the next phase of his test of survival on humanity. Palace of Tomorrow's Hope located just outside Kathmandu, this monastery was actually one of Tolliver's hidden lease holdings. Copycat found her way there first and managed to get inside, only to be captured by Slayback, who wanted to kill Deadpool for killing him .The temple was then found by Deadpool and Weasel, who got in and took out the monks that lived there, only they've been followed by Weapon X. Thanks to the accidental activation of an A.D.A.M. Unit, Slayback was eventually neutralized and completely disintegrated . The master monk of the Seventh Moon Monastery had a vision about Maurice Fortuit's brutal killing. Shatterstar travelled to a temple on Mount Xixabangma on the Nepal/Tibet border to find solace. He trained with the Tibetan monks there. Cabl came to the mountain to recruit him back to the X-Force. Sister Mary traveled to Mount Everest on the Nepal/Tibet border to locate Cameron Hodge and bring him back to join the Human Council. Quicksilver in a slump of depression ran across the globe through |Paris, down to Venice, and then to a snow-capped mountain at the top of the world in Nepal. In Nepal, Molek came to Johnny Blaze just after he was defeated by his half-brother, Daniel Ketch, and Blaze wanted his time as the Ghost Rider to end. Nevertheless, Molek and his companion, Bai Gu Jing made Johnny and the new Caretaker accompany them on a quest to find the last remaining Ghost Riders. . ... Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) used Nepali funeral rituals as an example of how people deal with grief. Alternate Realities Earth-199999 On Earth-199999; Kamar-Taj is located in Kathmandu, Nepal. It is Home and Training Grounds to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Earth-928 ... Earth-TRN133 ... | PointsOfInterest = * Kathmandu ** Kamar-Taj * Seventh Moon Monastery * Himalayas ** Mount Everest | Residents = * Bride of Nine Spiders * Adam Destine | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepal }} Category:Countries Category:Subcontinent Category:Himalayas